


Pacers

by laurelhealy



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelhealy/pseuds/laurelhealy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo wants to finally do the thing with Ishimaru, but Ishimaru has some....<br/>requirements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacers

**Author's Note:**

> one shot so yeah

Mondo Oowada knocked on the door and waited. Today was the day. He was going to ask his boyfriend to finally, after one year, if he could take his virginity. Ishimaru's, he means. Being a gang leader, he's had to have done lots of girls. Obviously. Heh. What, he wasn't hiding anything, why would you think that? Anyway, the door opened and stood none other than Chihiro Fujisaki. Mondo shook his head, signaling to the tiny programmer the signal in case it happened. Chihiro smiled and yelled back. "Ishimaru-kun, I'm going to help Naegi-kun with his computer. Mondo's here too, by the way." At the mention of his boyfriend, Ishimaru was at the door in no time. "Aniki! Come in!" Mondo sweated nervously. This is it. "Kyodai, we've gone far in our, um, relationship, and I'm going to need your consent for the... next step." Ishimaru blushed a deep red and looked down. "I know what you mean! I believe we are ready for forming an intimate bond!" Mondo sighed, relieved. "Thank fucking GOD. I thought you would be too-" He stopped at the sight of Ishimaru taking out a boombox from his drawer. "What?"  
"We must get you conditioned for the next step! You must run fifty laps of the pace test!"  
"Pace test?"  
Ishimaru lead him down to the gym, where there was an empty box of donuts on the ground, hinting that he needed to lock the gym doors in case of Aoi joining their 'conditioning session'. Ishimaru changed into his gym shorts, ripping off his other outfit like tear away clothes. And damn, that Hall Monitor was absolutely ripped. He stood on the line and motioned for Mondo to do the same. "Alright, how bad can this be?" Mondo chuckled. Ishimaru pressed the button and the track started. The instructions were explained, and Mondo shrugged. Seems easy enough. The first beep went off and he ran to the other side with Ishimaru jogging in an odd formation next to him. That was ridiculously simple. Only forty nine more and he could have sex. Yes.  
At lap twenty nine he was panting like a dog. They went so fast now! How was he supposed to know they sped up? At lap thirty two, he didn't make it in time. Ishimaru clicked his stopwatch. "I'm sorry, Aniki, but you didn't make it today. Tell me again and we can try again tomorrow!"  
A month later, a sweating Mondo lay down after the fiftieth beep. After all this time, it was so worth it. Ishimaru yelped when Chihiro came out of one of the mats clapping. "You finally did it! Now you two can do it!" Ishimaru's mouth dropped open. "Fujisaki-san, you should go back to your room now." Fujisaki squealed and ran out of the gym. "Let's go back to your place." Mondo said calmly. Thank everything. Forty minutes and a zipper struggle later, the two boys were in the bed, unclothed. Mondo nodded. "Do it." Ishimaru smiled genuinely and took out his boombox again. Mondo groaned. "We can't use that, it's too big."  
"What do you mean? We're just following the procedure. Now close your eyes so I shall start."  
He pressed the button and the same announcer voice Mondo has grown to despise came on. "We are starting the curl-up test."  
Oh no.  
An hour later, Mondo sat there bored as Ishimaru did push up like motions on top of him as the disc rhythmically said 'Up' and 'Down'. Each one took about two seconds. It was ridiculously slow.  
"Kyodai, I'm fucking done. We can do this when you have much more knowledge on this. Do more 'homework' on it, Kay? Because I can't TAKE THIS!" Mondo opened the door and hurriedly walked out of the door. He ran into Leon on his way back to the room. "Kuwata, you will not believe what just happened."  
Leon stared blankly with a somewhat horrified expression and dropped his sheet music for his handwritten song for Maizono. "What?" Mondo said. Then he realized. Looking down with horror, he saw.  
His clothes were back at Ishimaru's.  
Running back to the other room, he swore this would never happen again.


End file.
